Sayuri Miyasu
"In times like these, one of us ought to be the one to help him. Why...why would he go to you for advice? That role is not yours to fill." 'Sayuri Miyasu '''is one of the love interests in ''My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell. A game about a young man surrounding by three childhood friends in love of him and unwilling to share him with anyone else; including each other as they work together for the approaching School Festival. Bio Sayuri is the composed and ladylike one of the group. A doting older sister type with a surprising fondness for horror movies, she suggests a Haunted House for the upcoming festival. '' Appearance Sayuri has a fair complexion with light purple ''Tareme ''eyes and a feminine, buxom figure she is proud of. Her long white hair is mostly held back by a thick braid on each side of her head, while her short forelocks reach her shoulders. Her bangs part down the middle. She normally wears the school uniform, while her casual attire consists of a dark grey and white dress with black accent and two necklaces. Personality A doting and kind, older sister type who cares about the well-beings of those she cares about. She is formal and graceful and possesses traits of an ''ojou, and she loves to spoil her loved ones with attention and items; even feigning happiness if it means keeping them from worrying over her. As nice as she is though, she enjoys teasing others and can become manipulative, and she loves flaunting her assests and mocking others who annoy her, even her friends if she was to get something they want. Out of the three girls she is inherantly the most selfish and self-serving. Over time it is implied Sayuri's mental state is suffering, and she becomes further delusional the more stressed out and anxious she gets, eventually believing her friends are demons in need of purification. When frustrated her mean-spirited side comes out, and she can be very cruel. Deep down it's also implied she is a pervert. Background Sayuri's Storyline Weapons Sayuri wields a pair of common scissors, which are used in nearly every act of violence or death she commits. The only exception is when she kills Kayoko, in which she used the discarded bat in order to make her death slow and painful. She has also been shown using her enviroment around her when suddenly becoming violent, such as a flight of stairs, and she is smart enough to not only rig traps, but she can easily obtain drugs for personal use. Victims Sayuri's Victims Relationships 'Yuuya - '''She treats him like a younger brother or son, babying him in enticing, intimate ways to show her affection and to make the others envious. She is sure she is the most close to Yuuya and while he genuinely cares for her like the others, he finds himself unable to agree with her decisions most of the time and believes she can be too harsh. '''Grandfather - '''The only person in her family who seemed to care about what was best for her and made her happy. She cares for him greatly. '''Haruka and Kanna - '''When Yuuya isn't involved or around, the girls mostly get along really well, given their long-time friendship. However, she has no problem being nasty if they do something to upset her, or throwing herself at Yuuya in their presence despite knowing how upset they get. On her route she becomes distrustful of them. '''Kayako - '''Like Haruka she quickly disliked her and worries she is deceitful. '''Shizuka - '''She held no opinions for until Yuuya began avoiding them, then she began to think she played a part in it and began viewing her poorly under the belief she has no reason to be close to him. '''Detective Kudou - '''Initially she has a close bond to him, to the point he helps her cover up the murder after she commits it. His loyalty has always been towards her as a result of aiding the family in the past and being reminded of his deceased little sister. '''Parents - '''Sayuri's parents were abusive in the sense they forbad her from doing anything other than studying and wanted to marry her off to an influental family. They blamed others for her faults and were angered after the dog attack, claiming it lowered her value. She isn't shown holding them in high regards and has written them out of her life. Death Quotes ''"You are mine and mine alone... I won't let someone like that have you..." ''--------'' "Even if, for example, you said something you didn't really mean, like 'let's keep our distance.' " ''---------'' "I'm not a demon... I am NOT a demon..." ''---------'' "Common sense...? That's meaningless to us." ''---------'' Trivia *Sayuri has an interest in horror movies and can go into discussions of graphic detail; to the point of making others physically sick. *She has a surprising amount of strength. *She is the first girl to threaten suicide of the group, having done it when she was younger to make her parents remove her from the school they sent her to. *She once ate five strawberry shortcakes in one evening, and she claims not to gain weight from eating. Gallery MHHIYH.png HaruSayu.png SayuriScissors.png Category:Characters Category:My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell Category:Living Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:White Hair Category:Scissors User Category:Purple Eyes Category:Childhood Friends